les_simpson_springfieldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:2014
thumb La trente-neuvième mise à jour du jeu, et première mise à jour de l'année 2014, apporta une nouvelle promotion d'épisode centré sur le vendeur de BD qui a été diffusé sur la FOX le Dimanche suivant : « Married to the Blob ». Pour les joueurs n'ayant pas pu obtenir le Poisson Huppé dans une ancienne promotion d'épisode, ils eurent de nouveau la possibilité de l'acquérir. Elle arriva sur les jeux le 08 Janvier 2014. La promotion d'épisode ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage et 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Kumiko *'Décoration' : Panneau M. Scintillant ---- thumb|left Pour la quarantième mise à jour, le jeu se vit offrir un nouveau niveau de la part d'Electronic Arts : le niveau 38. Le niveau fut ajouté le 16 Janvier 2014. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux bâtiments et 4 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Avocat aux cheveux bleus, Juge Snyder *'Bâtiments' : Épicerie de Springfield, Tribunal de Springfield *'Décorations' : Bateau de Greenpeace, Chevalier des Mers, Stand Khlav Kalash, Statue Justice ---- thumb La quarante-et-unième mise à jour fêta le démarrage du Super Bowl et arriva à Springfield le 29 Janvier 2014. La quête principale de l'événement, une fois accompli donnait aux joueurs 7 donuts en plus du Dirigeable Duff. L'événement ajouta au jeu 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveauté *'Décoration' : Dirigeable Duff ---- thumb|left Un vent d'amour débarqua à Springfield le 05 Févier 2014 avec l'arrivée dans le Store des joueurs de la quarante-deuxième mise à jour du jeu. En effet, en mettant à jour son jeu, le joueur accédait au nouvel événement de la St-Valentin. Entre le 16 et le 18 Février, pour le jour du président, le joueur pouvait acheter dans la Boutique la cabane de Lincoln avec le président Abraham Lincoln. Il s'agissait de la plus petite mise à jour majeure du jeu. L'événement ajouta au jeu 5 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Anniversaire, Brandine, Mindy, W, Whitney *'Bâtiments' : Avion-restaurant, Madame Chao, Tunnel de l'Amour *'Décorations' : Baleine, Chaise transat ---- thumb La quarante-troisième mise à jour du jeu arriva le 26 Février 2014 dans les Springfield des joueurs et apporta une modification majeure dans la visite des voisins. En effet, depuis lors, le joueur peut désormais recevoir des Points d'amitié lors de ses actions chez ses voisins. Ces points permettaient ensuite de gagner des prix d'amitiés. Ils étaient alors au nombre de 5. Après chaque prix collecté, le joueur percevait plus d'argent et d'expérience par action chez son voisin. De plus, après avoir gagné les 5 prix, il pouvait en plus avoir une chance de gagner des donuts. (0.5% de chance) La mise à jour ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 1 nouveau bâtiment et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Boule de Neige II, Stampy *'Bâtiment' : Bavette chantante *'Décorations' : Tête olmèque, Voiture d'Homer ---- thumb|left La quarante-quatrième mise à jour du jeu fit la promotion de non pas un, mais des deux prochains épisodes diffusés sur la FOX : « Diggs » et « The Man Who Grew Too Much ». Cette promotion a été mise dans le jeu le 05 Mars 2014. La promotion ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Liberté ---- thumb Le 12 Mars 2014, l'eau des rivières fut colorée en vert criard pour fêter la nouvelle édition de l'événement de la St-Patrick arrivée dans la quarante-cinquième mise à jour du jeu. La totalité des anciens items de l'événement de la St Patrick 2013 durent de nouveau disponible dans la Boutique. L'événement ajouta néanmoins au jeu 1 nouveau personnage, 1 nouveau bâtiment et 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Yuppie-lutin *'Bâtiment' : Sham Rock Café *'Décoration' : Statue Leprechaun ---- thumb|left La quarante-sixième mise à jour fut l'occasion pour EA de faire une nouvelle promotion d'épisode diffusé le Dimanche suivant sur la FOX : « The War of Art ». La promotion fut faite le 19 Mars 2014. La promotion de l'épisode ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage, 1 nouveau bâtiment et 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Pokey *'Bâtiment' : Refuge pour cochons d'Inde *'Décoration' : Statue Strupo ---- thumb Le 28 Mars 2014, le niveau 39 arriva dans la quarante-septième mise à jour. Ce niveau fut l'occasion d'ajouter quelques élements au décor de Krustyland en plus des nouveautés dans le Springfield des joueurs. EA en a également profité pour ajouter un nouveau prix d'amitié. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux bâtiments et 10 nouvelles décorations dont 7 pour Krustyland. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Manjula, Sanjay *'Bâtiments' : Appartement d'Apu, Maison de Sanjay *'Décorations' : Phare E.A.R.L., Statue de Shiva, Topiaire nain Duff éméché, Topiaire nain Duff gerbeur, Topiaire nain Duff hargneux, Topiaire nain Duff honteux, Topiaire nain Duff nauséeux, Topiaire nain Duff nerveux, Topiaire nain Duff sordide ---- thumb|left Pour la quarante-huitième mise à jour du jeu, EA fit la promotion de l'épisode « Days of Future Future » qui était diffusé le Dimanche suivant sur la FOX. Cette promotion fit son arrivée le 09 Avril 2014. Durant quelques instants, la Diseuse de bonne aventure, livrée avec Maude, avait un bug. En effet, certains joueurs rapides ont pu l'obtenir pour 25 donuts, mais quelques minutes plus tard, le prix fut modifié pour 150 donuts. Cette promotion fut l'occasion d'ajouter un nouveau prix d'amitié. Le promotion de l'épisode ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Big Boule de Capital City *'Décorations' : Robot incinérateur, Tombe d'Homer ---- thumb Le 15 Avril 2014, Springfield vit l'arrivée d'une invasion de lapin pour le premier événement de Pâques. La quarante-neuvième mise à jour se fit manuellement via le Store des joueurs, car il s'agissait d'une mise à jour majeure. Durant cet événement, le système de prix fut différent. Il y avait 3 sortes de prix : les prix des boîtes bleus, ceux des boîtes roses et pour finir, il y avait des prix pour les boîtes or. Pour obtenir ses boîtes, le joueur devait tapoter les lapins dans sa ville pour obtenir des œufs roses ou bleus. Au bout de 500 œufs de couleur, il pouvait les échanger contre une boîte de la couleur de l'œuf. Pour les boîtes d'or, les œufs dorés se trouvaient uniquement dans les boîtes bleues et roses. Pour aider les joueurs, EA avait installé un système pour que certains ait plus d'œufs roses et d'autres d'œufs bleus qu'ils pouvaient échanger contre l'autre couleur avec leurs voisins s'ils disposaient de panier à œufs. Les œufs pouvaient également être achetés en donuts. Lorsque le joueur finissait la quête principale de l'événement, il pouvait obtenir gratuitement une décoration exclusive premium. Il avait une chance de l'obtenir en continuant de tapoter les lapins dans sa ville ou sinon, il pouvait l'acheter dans la Boutique pour 100 donuts. L'événement avait été teasé une semaine avant son arrivée sur la page officiel Facebook. Le nouvel écran d'accueil de l'événement y fut dévoilé. Après avoir lu les commentaires négatifs sur le fait que les clôtures étaient trop souvent gagnées, EA a a créé une quête récompensant de 15 donuts une fois que le joueur gagnait 50 clôtures. L'événement ajouta au jeu 8 nouveaux personnages, 5 nouveaux bâtiments, 15 nouvelles décorations et 1 nouvelle plantation temporaire. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Bille de Clown & Bart Junior, Bises Bunny, Folle aux chats, Homme en costume d'œuf, Lapin #24601, Mojo le singe-assistant, Père Sean, Shary Bobbins *'Bâtiments' : Banana Dictatorship, Boutique Blocko, Johnny Fiestas, Maison de la Folle aux chats, Pétards & Bonbons *'Décorations' : Arbre de Pâques, Bannière de Pâques, Char de Pâques, Clôture de Pâques, Étang de Pâques, Fleur du siècle de Sumatra, Œuf de Fabergé naturel, Ovogénérateur de Frink modèle 1, Ovogénérateur de Frink modèle 2, Palissade pastel, Portail de Pâques, Serviette de plage et parasol, Tas d'œufs de Pâques, Topiaire Kang, Topiaire Kodos *'Plantation' : Carottes ---- thumb|left Le 30 Avril 2014, pour la cinquantième mise à jour pour le jeu Les Simpson : Springfield, Electronic Arts ajouta le niveau 40 dans les villes. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 3 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux bâtiments et 3 nouvelles décorations dont une pour Krustyland. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Coco Cacao, Dewey Largo, Mademoiselle Hoover *'Bâtiments' : Fabrique de chocolat, Loto & Alcool *'Décorations' : Mur en béton, Topiaire Petit Papa Noël, Voiture de police accidentée ---- thumb La cinquante-et-unième mise à jour eu jeu fit la promotion de l'épisode « The Yellow Badge of Cowardge », un épisode qui a été diffusé le Dimanche suivant sur la FOX. Elle fut mise en jeu le 16 Mai 2014. Par la même occasion, un nouveau prix d'amitié fut ajouté. Le promotion de l'épisode ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux costumes et 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveautés *'Costumes' : FitTM Milhouse, Lisa Cool *'Décoration' : Écurie de Macaroni ---- thumb|left Le niveau 41 arriva le 22 Mai 2014 à l'occasion de la cinquante-deuxième mise à jour du jeu. Dans ce niveau, l'un des personnages est une création pure d'Electronic Arts, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est jamais apparu dans la série d'où est tiré le jeu. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 1 nouveaux bâtiments et 3 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Bernice Hibbert, Chester Dupree *'Bâtiment' : Bijouterie Vulgari *'Décorations' : Abri inachevé, Camion de don du sang, Paquebot de fête Duff ---- thumb La cinquante-troisième mise à jour du jeu se fit manuellement sur le Store des joueurs. Il s'agissait du neuvième événement majeur du jeu et pour se faire, les Springfieldiens se mirent à se rassembler autour d'un nouveau chef spirituel : Numéro 1. Les Tailleurs de pierre étaient de retour en ville pour cet événement. Durant l'événement, le système des prix à débloquer de l'Événement de Noël 2013 refit surface, en effet le joueur devait collecter des emblèmes pour collecter les prix spéciaux. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient qu'augmenter et jamais être dépensé. A côté de cela, le joueur pouvait aussi gagner des prix en résolvant un certain nombre d'énigme lié aux personnages présent dans le jeu. Elles consistaient à les envoyer dans une mission spéciale plus ou moins longue. Par la même occasion, durant l'événement, Numéro 1 n'était pas un personnage comme les autres. Pendant toutes la durée de la mise à jour, il donnait des ordres au joueur qui devait obligatoirement réussir pour gagner des emblèmes supplémentaires. C'est ainsi qu'est né les groupes de personnages. Le joueur devait en effet envoyer certains groupes de personnages, comme les idiots, les pessimistes ou encore les fonctionnaires faire une certaine mission. Les tâches de Numéro 1 étaient au nombre de 4 par jours et elles se réinitialisaient toutes les 24h. Ce fut également lors de cet événement que la Mairie eu une petite mise à jour en acquérant un recensement des personnages présent dans la ville. Grâce à ce système, le joueur peut désormais savoir précisément ce que font les personnages et où ils sont en cliquant sur "Aller à". L'événement fut unique dans son genre pour l'époque, car il s'agit du premier événement à mettre des costumes dans les packs de personnages ainsi qu'à dépasser la limite de 5 personnages par pack. Il s'agit également du premier événement à montrer d'autres personnages que la famille Simpson dans son écran d'accueil, ici le joueur pouvait y voir en plus d'Homer : Moe, Brockman, Numéro 1 et Numéro 51. L'événement ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 18 nouveaux costumes, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 10 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Numéro 1, Numéro 51 *'Costumes' : Numéro 2, Numéro 5, Numéro 12, Numéro 14, Numéro 21, Numéro 22, Numéro 29, Numéro 36, Numéro 50, Numéro 59, Numéro 66, Numéro 67, Numéro 79, Numéro 85, Numéro 111, Numéro 314, Numéro 600, Numéro 908 *'Bâtiments' : Garderie des Tailleurs de pierre, Magasin abandonné, Temple des Tailleurs de pierre *'Décorations' : Arche de la pierre d'alliance, Coffre des artéfacts sacrés, Enclume de Satan, Mur des hiéroglyphes, Œil omniscient, Parchemin sacré, Pierre du triomphe, Piscine de billets, Table des Tailleurs de pierre, Toboggan en tube ---- thumb|left Pour la cinquante-quatrième mise à jour le 18 Juin 2014, le jeu vit l'arrivée du niveau 42 à Springfield. En plus de l'ajout du niveau, un nouveau prix d'amitié fut mis à la disposition des joueurs. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux bâtiments et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Lampwick, Roger Myers Jr. *'Bâtiments' : Radio KBBL, Studio Itchy et Scratchy *'Décorations' : Panneau Itchy et Scratchy, Voiture fusée ---- thumb Le 02 Juillet 2014, le nouvel événement pour le 4 Juillet arriva dans les Springfield avec la cinquante-cinquième mise à jour. L'événement a ajouté au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux bâtiments et 3 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : George Washington, Giuseppe *'Bâtiments' : Atelier de Giuseppe, Restaurant Le Manège *'Décorations' : Barge à feux d'artifice, Mémorial Lincoln, Vieux cerisier ---- thumb|left Le 17 Juillet 2014, Electronic Arts donna la possibilité aux joueurs d'obtenir des items d'anciennes mises à jour dans sa cinquante-sixième mise à jour appelé aussi vide-grenier. Néanmoins, le vide-grenier a ajouté au jeu 1 nouveau costume. Nouveauté *'Costume' : Marge Maya ---- thumb Le 23 Juillet 2014, lors de la cinquante-septième mise à jour le niveau 43 fut ajouté au jeu. Ce niveau est assez spécial dans le sens où les joueurs doivent se rendre obligatoirement à Krustyland pour pouvoir accéder aux quêtes du niveau. En effet, le personnage du niveau provient du parc, mais à contrario des trois mascottes, il peut se rendre à Springfield. Par la même occasion, EA donna la possibilité aux joueurs d'acheter des tickets Krustyland contre des donuts : 9 donuts pour 500 tickets, 25 donuts pour 1500 tickets et 70 donuts pour 5000 tickets. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage, 4 nouveaux bâtiments exclusifs à Krustyland et 4 nouvelles décorations exclusivement pour le parc d'attraction. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Princesse Pénélope *'Bâtiments' : Balade banale en rondin, Buffet-à-une-assiette-maximum, Grande roue de Krusty, Taverne des hurlements *'Décorations' : Ballon Itchy de Krustyland, Ballon Poochie de Krustyland, Ballon Scratchy de Krustyland, Fontaine de bière Duff ---- thumb|left Le 04 Août 2014, le vieux Gil revient pour faire des offres aux joueurs dans la cinquante-huitième mise à jour du jeu. La première offre concernait l'achat de 132 donuts. Pour cette offre, Gil donnait aux joueurs 10.000 billets en plus des donuts lors de cet achat. La seconde offre, plus onéreuse, était pour une benne de 576 donuts auquel le marchand donnait en plus une boîte contenant un item strictement premium. Le 08 Août, une petite mise à jour corrective fut apportée, donnant accès plus facilement aux offres de Gil dans les icônes du bas dans la Boutique. Le mise à jour n'apporta aucun nouveau contenu. ---- thumb Le 13 Août, le bon vieux Gil revient de nouveau pour une nouvelle offre afin de rendre la rentrée scolaire prochaine plus agréable dans la cinquante-neuvième mise à jour. En effet, l'offre concernait l'achat d'Otto et de son bus scolaire pour seulement 70 donuts à la place de 120. En plus de cela, étaient également offerts : un tape-cul, des barres parallèles et un spiroballe. Aucun nouveau contenu ne fut ajouté au jeu lors de cette offre. ---- thumb|left Le 19 Août 2014, une mise à jour majeure arriva sur les Store des joueurs. Celle-ci apporta donc la soixantième mise à jour du jeu, parodiant un autre jeu mobile Clash of Clans, nommé ici Clash of Clones. Avec ses 48 jours de durée, il est le plus long événement du jeu à ce jour. Commençant le 19 Août, celui-ci a été arrêté le 07 Octobre 2014. Durant l'événement, le joueur été amené à conquérir les villes de ses voisins, ainsi que les villes des joueurs du monde entier en envoyant des nerds détruire leurs maisons et châteaux. Durant l'événement, deux petits mises à jour ont été fait pour ajouter quelques contenus en plus. La mise à jour a également ajouté une nouvelle bande de terrain, avec un coût dépassant pour la première fois plus de 1 millions de billets. L'événement reçu des critiques mitigés, certains louant l'originalité de l'événement et d'autres critiquant le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la série dont découle le jeu. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 6 nouveaux costumes, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 35 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Barbare, Lideucorne *'Costumes' : Barbare Homer, Bart Gobelin, Chevalier des Ténèbres, Homer Barbare, Lisa Archère, Marge Sorcière *'Bâtiments' : Château barbare, Château recyclé, Palais Boitingham *'Décorations' : Bannière médiévale (x3), Baraquement, Cabanon à deux étages, Catapulte, Coffre au trésor, Guillotine, Mix-élixir, Montgolfière, Moulin, Mur château, Mur en carton, Mur recyclé, Nerd chevalier bleu, Nerd chevalier rouge, Nerd gobelin bleu, Nerd gobelin rouge, Nerd guerrier bleu, Nerd guerrier rouge, Nerd mage bleu, Nerd mage rouge, Pilori, Portail château, Portail en carton, Portail recyclé, Poulailler, Statue barbare, Tente médiévale, Torche enflammée, Tour château, Tour en carton, Tour recyclée, Trône du Chevalier des Ténèbres ---- thumb La soixante-et-unième mise à jour du jeu se fit le 05 Septembre 2014 et ajouta dans les villes le niveau 44. Quelques heures avant la mise à jour, la page officielle Facebook du jeu teasa le niveau en mettant une chaîne de nombre : 4461746162617365. Il fut constaté que les nombres, transposé de l'hexadécimal à ASCII, donnaient le mot Database. Le niveau ajouta également deux nouveaux niveaux d'amitié. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 3 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 3 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Akira, Database, M. Teeny *'Bâtiments' : L'Empâté de Port Calamar, Le Joyeux Sumo, Ordinateurs de John Honnête *'Décorations' : Bonsaï, Marge spiroballe, Prunier ---- thumb|left Deux semaines plus tard, le 17 Septembre 2014, la soixante-deuxième mise à jour arriva dans le jeu et apporta le niveau 45. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 4 nouveaux bâtiments et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Artie Ziff, Uter *'Bâtiments' : Au Hun affamé, Courts de tennis couverts, Forteresse de la Chocolitude, Immeuble ZiffCorp *'Décorations' : Cochon barbecue, Panneau ZiffCorp ---- thumb Le 24 Septembre 2014, la première promotion d'épisode pour l'épisode « Clown in the Dumps », le premier de la nouvelle saison, arriva dans la soixante-troisième mise à jour du jeu. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau costume et 1 nouveau bâtiment. Nouveautés *'Costume' : Krusty Smoking *'Bâtiment' : Villa de Krusty ---- thumb|left Le 07 Octobre 2014, quelques heures après la fin de l'événement Clash of Clones, la soixante-quatrième mise à jour du jeu arriva dans les Store des joueurs, apportant la troisième édition de l'événement d'Halloween, aussi connu sous le nom de Simpson Horror Show XXV. L'événement était divisé pour la première fois en plusieurs acte. A chaque acte, le joueur devait collecter une nouvelle monnaie pour débloquer de nouveaux prix. Le premier acte durait du 07 au 20 Octobre, le deuxième acte du 20 au 31 Octobre et le troisième et dernier acte se déroulait du 31 Octobre au 12 Novembre. Lors de l'installation de la mise à jour, le joueur devait indiquer son âge, car le jeu était devenu Pegi 12 avec l'événement. L'événement ajouta au jeu 4 nouveaux personnages, 2 nouveaux costumes, 5 nouveaux bâtiments et 11 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Bulldozer-saur., Hugo, Mutant de l'espace, Paon mutant *'Costumes' : Moog, O.B.N.I. *'Bâtiments' : Atelier de création, Cinéma drive-in, Hutte tribale rigellienne, Maison de l'horreur, Portail vers Rigel VII *'Décorations' : Arbre tentaculaire, Arbuste rigellien, Cobaye humain, Hoovercoptère, Instrument de torture à donuts, La Grande Citrouille, Panneau DIET, Reine rigellienne, Téléporteur Alpha, Téléporteur Oméga, Vaisseau pirate fantôme ---- thumb Le 22 Octobre 2014, Electronic Arts offre aux joueurs le niveau 46 lors de la soixante-cinquième mise à jour du jeu. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Greta Wolfcastle, Mme Muntz *'Bâtiments' : Clamphithéâtre de Springfield, Club de strip-tease des Filles Chics, École privée *'Décorations' : Château-trampoline, Tiki Bar ---- thumb|left Le 05 Novembre 2014, la soixante-sixième mise à jour du jeu fit la promotion de l'épisode crossover « Simpsorama ». Bien que venant d'une mise à jour à durée limitée, deux items furent permanents. Une rumeur court sur le fait que Bender, personnage de la série Futurama, aurait dû venir dans cette promotion, mais faute de droit, il n'a pas été ajouté. La promotion de l'épisode ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages et 1 nouveau bâtiment. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Lapin mutant, Matt Groening *'Bâtiment' : Bâtiment des scénaristes ---- thumb Le niveau 47 arriva le 12 Novembre 2014 dans la soixante-septième mise à jour du jeu. A noter que Princesse Kashmir était présente dans les fichiers du jeu depuis l'événement Clash of Clones, soit 3 mois avant sa sortie officielle. Ce fut également l'occasion pour EA d'ajouter deux autres niveaux d'amitié. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 4 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 2 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Albert le canard, Freddy Quimby, Princesse Kashmir, Serveur espagnol *'Bâtiments' : Florence d'Arabie, La Petite Boîte Noire, Résidence des Quimby *'Décorations' : Camion de pièges à rats, Quimborghini ---- thumb|left Le 20 Novembre 2014, soixante-huitième à jour du jeu fit la promotion de l'épisode « Covercraft » et mit également en place la nouvelle édition de l'événement de Thanksgiving. La promotion de l'épisode se termina le 25 Novembre, tandis que le contenu de Thanksgiving, qui se prolongea avec un Black Friday / Cyber Monday, se termina le 02 Décembre. Durant le Black Friday / Cyber Monday, les items proposés avaient une remise de donuts. Le joueur devait les acheter au prix de base, puis une certaine quantité défini de donuts étaient rendus après l'achat. La double mise à jour ajouta au jeu 1 nouveau personnage, 1 nouveau costume, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 5 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnage' : Mme Bouvier *'Costume' : Flanders le Puritain *'Bâtiments' : Chez Porchou, Centre de chirurgie, Guitar Central *'Décorations' : Camionosaure, Corne d'abondance, Machine de Heimlich, Table de banquet, Tom Dindon ---- thumb Le 03 Décembre 2014, la neige tomba sur les villes lors de la soixante-neuvième mise à jour du jeu qui apporta la nouvelle édition de l'événement de Noël (aussi connu comme l'événement Hiver) dans une mise à jour manuelle que le joueur devait faire sur son Store. L'événement se fit en deux actes avec deux monnaies distinctes. Durant toute la première partie (du 03 au 24 Décembre), le Père Noël était dans les villes et les habitants devaient l'aider à être à temps dans les créations des cadeaux. Puis, durant l'acte 2 du 24 au 14 Janvier, ils devaient renvoyer les lutins au Pôle Nord. Durant tout l'acte 1, le joueur devait remplir des tâches que le Père Noël lui donnait chaque jour, tel un calendrier de l'avant. Chaque jour, un nouveau tunnel s'ouvrait et le joueur devait y faire les 3 tâches demandées pour y gagner un nouveau cadeau. S'il avait déjà ce cadeau, une deuxième récompense cachée lui était attribué à la place. Même si un nouveau tunnel s'ouvrait chaque jour, le joueur devait terminer le précédant avant de passer au suivant. A la fin des 24 tunnels complétés, il gagnait un nouveau personnage qui reviendra en donuts lors de second acte. Le 25 Décembre, une nouvelle façade fut donnée au joueur pour Le Dodu Donut, ainsi qu'une décoration premium exclusive. A cause des bugs globale suite à un grand nombre de joueur qui tentaient de se connecter en même temps le 25 Décembre et le 1er Janvier faisant crashé le jeu durant une bonne partie de ses journées, l'événement qui devait s'arrêter le 13 s'arrêta finalement le 14 Janvier. L'événement ajouta au jeu 5 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux costumes, 4 nouveaux bâtiments, 10 nouvelles façades et 18 nouvelles décorations. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Bonhomme des cadeaux à Noël, Frosty le tueur à gages, Père Noël Bonestorm, Roi Hiver, Zutroy *'Costumes' : Flanders le skieur, Princesse Martin de glace, Ralph le lutin *'Bâtiments' : Centre de contrôle du canon, Fabrique de jouets, Palais de glace, Sequel Stop *'Façades' : Appartement d'Apu de Noël, Demeure en or massif de Noël, Le Dodu Donut de Noël, Maison de la Folle aux chats de Noël, Maison de Sanjay de Noël, Maison des Wiggum de Noël, Manoir de Burns de Noël, Manoir de Wolfcastle de Noël, Propriété de Gros Tony de Noël *'Décorations' : Arbre bière Duff, Burns rando de neige, Commutateur lumières festives, Canon à lutin, Char de Noël, Cloche fabrique de jouets, Grotte des lutins, Grotte du Roi Hiver, Homer rando de neige, Île tropicale, La flèche brisée, Muraille de glace, Petite île, Poteau Pôle Nord, Refuge, Roue de Noël détruite, Scène de la Nativité, Télésiège, Tout premier sapin de Noël ---- thumb|left Et c'est sous la neige, le 16 Décembre 2014, qu'arriva la soixante-dixième mise à jour du jeu qui apporta le niveau 48 aux joueurs. Le niveau ajouta au jeu 2 nouveaux personnages, 3 nouveaux bâtiments et 1 nouvelle décoration. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Janey, Lurleen *'Bâtiments' : Beer-N-Brawl, Gold Navy, Plateforme pétrolière Krusty Burger *'Décorations' : Barbecue